eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1955 (30 May 2000)
Synopsis: Frank is getting very jittery about Roy and he harasses Pat to find out what Roy's going to do but she ignores him. Frank tries to get Phil to help persuade Pat to persuade Roy. Terry buys a pub quiz book to learn all the answers to the questions, and also tells Robbie - but steering him to last year's book. Sonia laughs at Robbie and Jamie being the only ones on their team, trying to learn a whole book of questions by Thursday. Jackie screams at Steve for being messy and he tells her to move out and live with lover-boy. Gianni is also upset and Teresa asks if he's spoken to Jackie, and he denies doing so. He goes to see Beppe and tells him he split up with Jackie. Gianni says it's her hormones, she goes crazy once a month. Beppe says that's par for the course, and has he told Jackie he loves her - and to stop messing about. Rosa asks Jackie if she's sorted it out with Gianni and can be on shift with him - Jackie hesitates, then says whatever Rosa wants. Sandra comes in and asks Rosa if she can join their pub quiz team, and Rosa says she already has too many people. Gianni has recruited the maths teacher and he asks Nicky casually if she is in the team too, and tells Gianni she's clever. Gianni says it's in a pub so no. Nicky tells Sonia that she's sure her tutor fancies her, as that was practically asking her out and Sonia says sensibly that she's just imagining it. Gianni takes Beppe's advice and tells Jackie he doesn't want to split up. Jackie admits she still loves him but says she can't do it. Peggy has the op and it's all OK, and Frank visits. Jim tries to get Dot to forgive him, and tells Robbie to buy flowers. Robbie asks Maureen's advice and she guesses and suggests not roses as they are for passion, but lilies for regret. Robbie leaves the flowers for Dot, with a card expressing "regret"! Pauline sees them and asks who died, and Dot reads the card and finds out they are for her, and she thinks someone is wishing her dead. Nicky has her tutorial and her tutor hands her a CD she had been saving up for, because she's done so well, for all her efforts. Nicky is thrilled and goes round and tells Sonia that her tutor DOES fancy her. Jim turns up at Dot's and she asks what he wants. He asks her if she got the flowers, asks if she liked them. She says he's sick and hands him back the flowers. He is surprised to find they are lilies. He goes round to the cafe and ask Robbie what he's doing sending lilies, they mean death, and Robbie says he didn't know and Maureen told him to get them. Phil goes to see Pat and tells her to give Roy a break. He tells her she's being too harsh, and Roy went about pleasing her the wrong way, but he's learnt his lesson. Pat says Frank did that and kept on crawling back, adding "Never again." Phil says she shouldn't punish Roy for Frank's failings. Cast: *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Maureen Carter - Diana Coupland' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Rod Morris - Forbes Masson' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Nurse - Roisin Holden' *'Joe Di Marco - Jake Kyprianou ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Matthew Bouch' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes